A New Life
by Oblivious Dreamer423
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped, but why? It looks like he's home, but everything is different... What happened to his beloved Kohona? And why is Sasuke older than him?
1. A New World

**The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

It had been a long day, and Team 7 had just finished their mission. Naruto went home without even saying good-bye said how exhausting the day was. _Damn, today was exhausting! And damn that teme! Why is he so much better than me?! Sakura-chan is always complimenting him, and ignoring me! _Naruto humphed.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Who is is?"

There was no answer. Naruto frowned and reached for the door. He opened it to reveal a raven bastard.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Saying nothing the Uchiha walked past Naruto and into the blond's apartment.

"Teme! What the hell do you want?!" Naruto was confused, but wasn't happy about the teme entering his place. Naurto followed Sasuke, but when Sasuke turned around Naruto looked into blood red eyes, they held three black spirals.

Though they were different. Sasuke had comas in his eyes, but these eyes had... tear shaped? They were different, but before Naruto could ask Naruto's vision went black and was unconscious.

The ravin walked up to the unconscious boy. "Now you will be coming with me." The ravined boy's appearance changed, he was now 6foot. He was dressed in an ANBU outfit. His dark hair was in a high ponytail that came to his waist. The man picked up Naruto, like one would a bride, and transported to the forest surrounding the small village.

"Did you get him?" asked a feminal voice. The man turned to see a woman with short pink hair. Her eyes a bright green.

"Yes, Sakura. I got him." He turned toward the woman and showed her who he was carrying.

She walked over and stroked the blond hair. "Thank goodness," she whispered.

"We have to go. They will soon discover that he isn't home." With that said they departed.

**NARUTO POV**

I groaned and rolled on my side, but instead fell of bed... again. I opened my eyes. I blinked, than I jumped up into a defense stance. This was NOT my apartment. I looked around, it was a big room, but it was more of a house. Which was when then memories of a strange Sasuke came flowing through my head.

The door opened. "Ah! I see that your awake," said a masculine voice. He had long dark hair up in a pony tail, and dark eyes. I didn't drop my guard, if anything I was more on guard.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I raised an eyebrow. "No, your not. I want the truth now or pay the price of your lies!"

"I'm not lying. I am Sasuke Uchiha, just not the one you know."

My face must have taken an expression of confusion for the man sighed. "Do you know what a parallel universe or world is?"

"Yea, it when there are two planes of existences that are of the same place but have different experiences with history, and may even have different people, that wouldn't exist in another parallel."

"Yes, I am from one of this worlds."

"Okay..." I dropped a little of my guard since it did seem to be the bastard. Though he wasn't as cold as teme back home.

"You are also from my world Naruto."

"I never lived here!"

"Your father, Minato Namikaze, was originally from this world. He accidently fell through a crack to your world. Though he became the Fourth Hokage in that world. He also had you, but he was able to send intructions to bring you back before both his and Kushina died."

"Kushina?"

"Your mother. She was of the world you lived in, so you are of two worlds. Though your father trusted me with your protection and raising you."

"HOLD UP!" I crossed my arms. "Time out! Raise me? I've been fine these last 13 years thank you very much! I don't need you help!"

"Daddy!" yelled an excited voice. It was young, maybe younger than myself. A young boy ran in. His hair was dark like Sasuke, as was his eyes. Though he had these strange lines running along his nose. If he wasn't so young I would have thought it be due to old age. Maybe there dimbles... Though he did look somewhat familiar.

Sasuke smiled! I gaped at the Uchiha. How the hell was I seeing the cold bastard smiling?! Though the mystery continued as a woman with pink hair ran in.

"Sorry, love, but he was so excited he want to tell you right away." the woman with pink hair said. Holy Shit! It was Sakura!

"Sakura?!" I yelled. Than another thing connected. "LOVE?!"

She turned to me and smiled. "It's good to see you up and about Naruto. We have been very anxious to meet you." She turned to Sasuke, who was now holding the child in his arms.

"Naruto, this is our son Itachi," Sasuke stated proudly. I think that was when I fainted from shock.


	2. Itachi

(TWO MONTHS LATER)

**NARUTO POV**

"Why the fuck can't I go back home?!" I yelled at the Sasuke of my father's world. I still didn't fully understand how my father was to Fourth, much less from another world.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, Naruto. I know you want to go back and see your friends, but I can't allow it. I would have left you there if you were with family, or if you were remotely happy."

"I was happy!"

He looked at me with doubt clear in his eyes. Sasuke placed his hands on his hips. "Really? From what I observed was a miserable boy hiding his secret of being the nine-tails container. That those who did know the boy's secret trashed his home, and made everyday hell. Do I still not know who you are Naruto?"

I didn't say anything. He was right, but I knew what would happen in my world. Hell, I haven't even stepped past the doorway of the room I awoke in since my arrival. I didn't know what could be in this world. For crying out loud, Itachi, the older brother of my best friend, now his son instead. And how the hell was Sasuke married to Sakura?! I had yet to ask the question, since I've been trying to get back home!

When I didn't say anything Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, your 12 years old. Itachi is only a year older. How about you talk to him?"

"You know it's a bit weird."

"There wasn't an Itachi in the world in your orginal world. How so?"

I blinked at him. "Yes, there was. Itachi was your older brother in my world. He also killed every Uchiha, well except the you of my world, and than became a rogue ninja at the age of 13. He became part of an organization called the Akatsuki. Oh! He was part of at 11, I think. Well he was an ANBU captain at 13..."

Sasuke was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"My son is a genin. When you saw him two months ago, he had just graduated from the Academy."

I tilted my head to the left. "Okay, so? It he is your son instead of your brother, how is him being a genin at the same time as everyone else such a big thing?"

"He's 13, Naruto."

"So? For all I know that's the normal age in this world."

Sasuke looked at me surprised and than he smirked. "See? You aren't hiding."

"What hell does that mean?"

"You are showing how smart you really are, and you haven't been a ball of energy the whole time you've been here. Plus you have eaten everything Sakura has given you, not even asking for ramen."

I shrugged. "As long as it's this Sakura's cooking, and not the one from my world."

"Would you stop that."

"Stop what?"

"This world is yours too. As much as the other one." I didn't respond. I lay back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. Sasuke picked up I was done talking. He sighed and left.

Though the presence of a 13 year old Itachi didn't leave from his hiding spot right by my window. I could feel that he wasn't happy, but he wasn't leaving anytime some.

"Hey! You coming in or do you plan on staying out there all day and night?" I yelled without looking away from the ceiling. The window opened and the raven popped in. He sat on the window seal.

"Is it true?"

"Hmm?"

"That I killed every Uchiha?"

"The path you take in this world is your own, don't compare it to the one from the world I originally lived in. I even say that to the Sasuke in the other world. He would rain just to be better than him, but he was like everyone else. He wasn't a jounin by 10, or in ANBU at 11. He didn't even awaken his sharingan until he was 12, as the Itachi in that world had awakened his at 9 I think. Not really sure, talking about the Itachi, of my world, to the Sasuke, of my world, is just taboo."

"Why?"

"Don't ask things you don't want to know Itachi."

"I want an answer."

I sighed, and sat up to look at the boy. He may be older but he was so much more innocent. It was weird to see. "My Sasuke was the only survivor left from the Uchiha massacre. He swore vengeance against the one who killed them. He swore that he would kill the one responsible."

"I see. So it would be a bad idea to go to that world..."

"It that world, it's Itachi is a S-class missing-nin. Though he is 18 I believe, since the Sasuke I know is the same age as me."

"Hn."

"Great, you do it in this world too. Wonderful, the most annoying thing lives in this world too."

"You should join a genin team."

"No thanks. I'm going to see it there is an Ero-Sennin around here. Hopefully he's not useless in this world." I muttered.

"Who is Ero-Sennin?"

"He's one of the three sannins, the toad guy. Total pervert in my world."

"Dads' right, you have to stop doing that. Your from two worlds."

"Whatever."

Itachi got up and walked over to me. "Come on. Your not going to get anything done while sitting there." Without a word he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.


End file.
